<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are the sun (and i am home) by fthh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394715">you are the sun (and i am home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh'>fthh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... of a sort, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Mostly Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea has been distant lately.</p><p>Doropetra Week 2020, Day 2: Pride</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doropetra Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are the sun (and i am home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... lmk if this is actually angst bc I genuinely don't know how to discern between hurt/comfort and angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Petra invited Dorothea to spend the remainder of their winterbreak in Brigid, after suffering the first half of it freezing in the Fódlan chill, even if she spent most of it snuggled in the warmth of her girlfriend’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers the exact day Dorothea started distancing herself: the twenty-seventh day of the Ethereal Moon. She’d invited her girlfriend to have a small lunch with her grandfather, to officially meet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have been so happy since you went to Garreg Mach, dearest,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d said, when Petra last visited Brigid last year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it makes my heart sing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“University is doing well, grandfather, and truth be told…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Petra looked away, blushing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There is someone who makes me happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that so? Then I must meet the person who makes my granddaughter smile so brightly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her name is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dorothea</span>
  <em>
    <span>, she is in my house.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile was wider, if that was at all possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should bring her the next time you come home, dearest.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“My grandfather has extended an invite to us, to have lunch at the palace next week,” Petra says, putting down her phone on the table. She plucks one french fry out of Dorothea’s plate and eats it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could’ve just ordered your own plate,” Dorothea says, but there’s a smile on her face.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra finds Dorothea at the balcony most nights, now. Even though Brigid is hot and wet, the nights still run cold, and so she brings a throw blanket to drape over Dorothea’s shoulders. Petra wakes up to an empty and cold bed, and she would find Dorothea watching the clear skies and the wide ocean in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight is no different. It’s two in the morning when she rouses from sleep, and there’s a familiar figure just beyond the curtain obscuring the door to the veranda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been acting different lately, my love,” Petra says softly, placing Dorothea’s purple throw blanket over her. She places a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder, hoping to comfort her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Dorothea looks up at Petra with red-brimmed eyes. She tries for a smile, but more tears stream down. Petra wipes them away with her thumbs, and sits next to Dorothea on the loveseat, holding Dorothea’s hands in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dorothea, what is making you sad? I would like to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s silly,” Dorothea says with a sniffle. “You know how I get when my period’s due. I’ll be okay soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra watches her girlfriend, head tilted to the side, gathering her thoughts before she speaks. “It is not silly. Whether you are getting your period or not, what you feel is what you feel, and I would like to be there for you. But there is something else, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She squeezes Petra’s hands, thankful that she understands. She’s in awe, but they’ve known each other for so long now she can tell something’s wrong with Petra by a small movement of her lips, so she supposes Petra can read her just as easily by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… this lunch with your grandfather tomorrow… sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra’s heart breaks, and she pulls her girlfriend into a fierce hug, not letting go until Dorothea taps her back gently. She tips Dorothea’s chin up so they can see each other eye-to-eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heart, you are the kindest person I know, so selfless and so very loving. I suppose, in a way, I am showing you off to my grandfather tomorrow. I am so very proud of you,” Petra says. She kisses the side of Dorothea’s mouth before continuing, “I still love you even when you are like this. I would like to accompany you, if you wanted. It is okay if we do not talk. I can just hold your hand, like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra takes Dorothea’s hand and brings it to her lips, and then holds it against her chest. Dorothea leans forward, kisses her girlfriend softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Petra’s grandfather regales them with the finest Brigid treats — </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Only the best for someone so important to my Petra,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says — and tells Dorothea stories of Petra growing up. She’d chipped her tooth once in a biking accident. She was a loud child, getting into debates with her cousins and her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Petra here has not stopped talking about you,”</em> Petra’s grandfather says, and the girl in question blushes. <em>“Please, tell me more about yourself.”</em>)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little out of it today and i don't really know what i was thinking when I wrote this, so it's not really my best work, but I thought i'd post it anyway</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/clonebutt">twitter</a>  if you wanna hmu I like to talk about music sometimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>